


For a Girl Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: All the teasing and pleasing, Awkward Romance, Dry Humping, Exploring the unknown, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's senior year.  Quinn's back on the Cheerios and Rachel's dating Finn.  This is what they want, right?





	1. Chapter 1

_**Title:** [...For a Girl Like You](https://gold-star-fic.livejournal.com/1362.html)_  
_**Author:** [](https://kben.livejournal.com/profile)[**kben**](https://kben.livejournal.com/) and [](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/profile)**[meggygurl](https://gold-star-fic.livejournal.com)**_  
_**Rating:** PG13 (will graduate to NC17 in later parts)_  
_**Length:** 4500 (17,000 total)_  
_**Spoilers:** Sectionals (with a very light touch of spoilers of episodes to come, based on speculation)_  
**Summary:** It's senior year. Quinn's back on the Cheerios and Rachel's dating Finn. This is what they want, right?  
**Notes:** Yay, new fic to break in the new fic journal! This is kind of a reverse take on another fic we did. And we worked hard not to have them end up sexing each other right away. It was hard. But Quinn, apparently, has standards. Who knew?

* * *

 

The thing was, Quinn actually _liked_ Glee Club. But she wasn't good enough at it to warrant spending _that_ much time on something that wouldn't get her a scholarship. If she wanted to get the hell out of Lima, she had to stick to what she knew.

So, junior year, she re-joined the Cheerios and never looked back. By senior year, it was almost like the tenth grade had never happened. She regained her position as Cheerio Captain and President of the Celibacy Club (she convinced them the best poster girl for abstinence was the one who went through the hell and high water of an actual pregnancy).

She was on top, she was popular, she was Quinn fucking Fabray.

And she was miserable.

So, of course, she took it out on other people. People like, Jacob Ben Israel, who was a creep. Or Karofsky, because he was an asshole. And no one liked the hockey team, anyway.

The one person she steered clear of, though, was Rachel Berry. She didn't talk to her, not even to torture her. Which was weird. Because, once upon a time, tormenting Rachel was a gold medal event for Quinn.

Finn and Quinn never recovered from the baby being Puck's. It took some time and Rachel showing Finn, via Jesse, that she was wanted by others, but they started dating the summer before their junior year, and were still a couple in the beginning of their senior year. Rachel was queen of the Glee club and dating the hot quarterback and lead singer. Her life was a movie.

And she was completely unhappy.

Quinn was on her way out of Government class, backing out the door because Mr. Klemens was saying something about extra credit and she really wanted to hear it, but she was also in a rush to get to Celibacy Club. Someone ran right into her, knocking her textbook out of her hands and onto the floor.

"God! What's the problem? Do we need guide dogs at this school?" she quipped, not even looking behind her. There was no answer, so she spun around, her Cheerio skirt rising and falling with the momentum. "What, Helen Keller you can't even apolo--"

She was face to face with Rachel.

"Wow Quinn, you've really mellowed out in your old age." Rachel said evenly. She had grown out of some of the silly fashion choices. She still wore too-short-skirts nearly every day, but they were much more fashionable and she'd pretty much ditched the knee socks. She looked at the blonde with an annoyed expression. She was no longer scared of Quinn Fabray. The feelings she had for the Cheerio were well, something she didn't think about.

"Sorry," was the next word out of Quinn's mouth. Which was weird because, Quinn didn't apologize to anyone. She planned to tag something else onto it like, _Sorry you're so rude or Sorry is the word you say when you careen into someone_. But nothing else came out. Maybe she had low blood sugar or something. She leaned down and grabbed her book. "Watch where you're going next time, Berry." That was the best she could come up with.

"I'm sorry, but you backed up into ME." Rachel commented. "So, I will take your I'm sorry and say its not a big deal. But thanks." Rachel had no idea what she was talking about and was very glad (and a little annoyed) when she heard her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey, babe." Finn said, wrapping an arm around Rachel's tiny frame, kissing the top of her head. "Hey, Quinn." He said a little softer, looking at the blonde. "What are you two doing?" The idea of Rachel and Quinn being friends freaked him out.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the display of affection. It wasn't new, they'd been dating for a long time, now. Still, it creeped her out. It was supposed to. Finn was her ex-boyfriend. "We're planning the ten year reunion, what do you think we're doing?"

Finn blinked. "You plan it this far in advance?"

Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes. "No!" The shorter girl just looked at Finn with annoyance. "Nothing, we're doing nothing." Ever. They rarely spoke to each other. They did nothing. Not that Rachel cared. AT ALL.

"I have to go." Quinn pushed past them and headed toward her meeting. She already knew it was going to suck because, on top of having to now think about Rachel's stupid face, she'd have to also hear her stupid voice since it was Thursday, which meant Glee Club practice, and the classroom they were allowed to use was right next door the choir room.

Rachel watched her go with a frown and loudly commented. "Such a waste of talent." She turned to Finn. "Come on." She slid her hand in his arm and moved with him to Glee.

Finn smiled at Rachel, not really getting what just happened.

That night, Quinn had a dream about Glee Club. It wasn't anything outrageous, just that she was there, singing along with everyone. When she woke up, she was smiling. She told herself it was just because she'd been singing one of her favorite songs in the dream. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was singing it with Rachel.

The next morning, she was glad it was Friday. That meant the weekend was coming and the weekend meant two whole days without the possibility of running to Rachel in the halls. Not that it mattered. Not that she cared. They'd managed all this time to steer clear of each other. Yesterday had been a fluke. Yes. Clearly.

And everything was fine.

Until she walked into her second period AP English class to find out they were meeting with the other AP English class for a project. The room was full of twice as many students, and there, sitting at _her_ table, was Rachel.

Rachel was writing in her notebook, not really looking up. Writing was something she'd gotten into over the summer when singing wasn't helping with some of her... emotions. She was very into what she was writing in the moment and didn't notice Quinn. Which was funny, because that's who she was writing about. That's who she was always writing about, even though she never wrote down her name. But she had composition notebooks filled with dreams and thoughts about golden blonde hair, hazel eyes, abs that make Rachel lock herself in her bedroom, and a voice that Rachel always enjoyed much more then she let on.

Quinn stood over her. Even though there was a perfectly open chair on the other side of Rachel, she said, "You're in my seat, Softer Side of Sears." Actually, her outfit wasn't so bad today. They hadn't been bad for awhile. Her hand slapped down on the notebook, trying to knock Rachel out of whatever weird manic writing state she was in. "Move. Over."

The hand suddenly on her notebook, the notebook filled with pages about the owner of that hand, made Rachel jump, her pen flying across the page, leaving a trail behind it. She looked up, her eyes dark. "There is a perfectly good seat right there, Quinn. You can sit in it. I'm already settled in." Her voice was calm and certain, but her heart was racing.

Palm still flat against the pages, Quinn didn't let up. She stared Rachel down for a solid thirty seconds, then removed her hand with a huff. "Fine. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." She made a scene of having to move around Rachel to the other chair. When she sat, she put her chin on one hand and looked in the opposite direction.

Rachel closed her notebook and tucked her hair (now with side swept bangs) back. "Quinn, we're suppose to work together. I know you hate me and stuff, but can we put that aside for one day?"

"I don't hate you, I just don't want to talk to you," Quinn snapped. It was only second period and she already had a headache from her stupid ponytail. She knew Rachel was right. "Fine. Whatever."

"Ugh." Rachel's head fell into her hands. "Why do you have to be so bipolar with me? Either you don't speak to me, or you're mean."

"Because we're not friends, Rachel. We're not sophomores, and we have nothing in common. So, there's nothing for me to talk about with you." There. That made sense, right? "I'm not mean to you, anymore, anyway," she said in a much softer voice.

There was a pause as Rachel got her thoughts together. "You're wrong. We have stuff in common, you just don't want to have anything to do with me. Which I don't get. I mean, I know were we never... friends. But you just went back to pretending it never happened. Even Brittany and Santana stayed in Glee. And Brittany is, like, one of my best friends. And Santana... doesn't talk to me which is awesome."

Quinn knew Rachel and Brittany had gotten closer over the years and yet the blondes still managed to stay friends. So, Rachel was right. Twice in a row.

The teacher explained their assignment, which required them to find a place on campus, somewhere outside, and work. It was apparently a popular idea with everyone else, because it was a really nice day and any excuse to get out of the classroom was welcome. Except, that meant Quinn had to be alone with Rachel.

And, she could keep pretending it was because she couldn't stand the girl, but she knew, really, it as the exact opposite. It wasn't a crush, because that insinuated something superficial. She used to claim what she felt was intense hatred, that feeling low in her stomach whenever she thought about her or ran into her. The cruel words she'd easily toss in Rachel's direction were the perfect cover, and she'd hoped, once upon a time, that they'd send the girl away, get her out of Quinn's personal space, so she wouldn't have to think about her, anymore.

Of course, that was before she'd gotten to actually know her, before Rachel Berry proved to be a very decent human being (and talented, too).

Rachel sighed and stood up, collecting her stuff. "Where do you want to go?" She asked, eyes on the blonde. "The stadium might be good. Or the lawn..." Rachel thought, trying to figure out which one would be quieter.

Quinn shook her head. Everyone else would probably flock to the stadium. "Follow me." She knew just the place. Her cheerleading skirt swished as she rose from the seat and moved for the door, where she paused, ever so briefly, to let Rachel catch up to her.

The hallways were empty, except for the AP students, and they quickly dispersed in all directions. Quinn took a left past the cafeteria, walking quickly, occasionally glancing to the side to make sure she hadn't lost Rachel along the way.

Even if she was a few inches shorter then Quinn, she kept up just fine, her low heels clicking on the floor. "Where are we going? You're not taking me someplace to kill me, right?"

"Please, if I wanted to do that, I would have done it freshman year when you and I ended up as hiking partners on that field trip to the arboretum. There were plenty of places to hide the body." Quinn pushed open the door that led outside. It was the back of the building that butted up to the tennis courts. One side was lined with trees and the other by the tall green chain link of the courts. There were two metal picnic tables adjacent to the courts. It was quiet back here.

"Does this meet your standards?" She didn't really wait for an answer as she moved toward one of the tables and set her books down. There was a slight flip of the skirt and then she sat on the bench.

During the walk through the halls, Rachel's dark eyes had hardly left Quinn's skirt. It was just so... swooshy. It brought out her hips. And ass. And thighs. And fuck. Rachel realized Quinn was talking to her, but she didn't hear anything the blonde said to her. "Uh, yes?" She sat her stuff down and slid onto the bench.

Quinn opened up her notebook, but she hadn't been paying attention in the classroom. "Um, I actually have no idea what we're supposed to do," she admitted, her tone the most casual it had been with Rachel in... a very long time. She could relax out here, because it was just them. No one else. It was why she'd picked this spot.

"Poetry." Rachel's voice was soft and she was looking around the yard. "The assignment is to look at each other for two minutes, then write a poem. Then we combine our poems into one." She looked at Quinn. "Like, look into each other's eyes. Or something."

 _Crap. Of course it was._ "Fine. Let's just... do it and get it over with. Do you have, like, an alarm on your phone or something? Mine's in my locker." There was no way Quinn was letting this looking in the eyes thing go any longer than necessary. The results could be disastrous.

"Yeah." Rachel pulled out her phone and set the time. "Ready?" She looked up at Quinn waiting for her signal.  
  
"Hold on." Quinn closed her eyes and prepped herself, the same way she did for competitions. She'd just think of it like a staring contest. She was good at contests. If her mind was on winning something, things were much easier. Her eyes fluttered open. "Okay."

Something in her stomach flip-flopped at Quinn's eyes fluttering and the images that flooded Rachel's mind had nothing to do with English. She bit her bottom lip subconsciously, forgetting to hit the timer on her phone. Instead she just looked at Quinn, working her bottom lip between her teeth.

Quinn kept her gaze firmly locked on Rachel's eyes. For about four seconds. Her eyes kept drifting down to her lips, then back up again. It happened twice before she realized what she was doing and caught herself. She blinked and forced herself to stay trained on the brown eyes in front of her. Her mind drudged up a purposefully forgotten memory of that time Rachel sang _Endless Love_ with Mr. Schue.

Rachel lasted about 30 seconds before her heart was pounding in her ears so hard, she had to look away. "This is..." Stupid? Dumb? Pointless? Painful? Making her wet? Rachel wasn't sure what she wanted to fill into that space. She took a breath. "Over the table. It... is hard." She got up and moved to the same side Quinn was on, straddling the bench, her skirt riding up her thighs. She was facing the blonde. "Come on. Let's just. Do this."

"I thought we were doing fine, but whatever." Quinn was lying. She was glad they'd stopped. Except it meant they had to start all over again. One leg swung over the bench, the split pleats of the skirt easily falling into place. "Ready? Again?" Subconsciously, she licked her lips.

Rachel took a deep breath, the kind she would take if she was about to belt out a ballad. "Okay." This time she remembered to hit her timer as her dark eyes settled onto hazel ones. Her palms were resting on top of her own thighs and her teeth pulled her lip in again.

Quinn decided it would help if she thought about all the annoying the things Rachel did. Like, existing, for one. And having to be right about everything. Bragging about her talents, oh that was a big one. Or managing to look cute, even in fugly sweaters. Wait, where did that one come from? And why were their knees touching? They weren't that close before, were they? Quinn couldn't remember.

The words that seemed to be running through Rachel's mind were _oh god, oh god, oh god_. Their knees were touching and Rachel was so glad she'd shaved that morning and Quinn must have too cause her knees felt smooth and Rachel knew she should pull away, but she didn't.

At that point, Quinn was leaning forward on her hands, which were palms down on the bench in front of her. She was just trying to maintain her focus by steadying herself. And getting a better look. Not that she hadn't seen Rachel before, but she hadn't really _let herself_ look at her since she was in Glee Club. Since before she had the baby. Which was a long time ago. So, how come, when she looked at her now, she felt the same thing, the same flip-floppy stomach feeling she thought she'd gotten rid of by ignoring her?

This was the closest Rachel had been to Quinn in years, and she could feel it. And Quinn seemed to be moving closer. Rachel wondered if she even noticed. Probably not. Rachel didn't have to break eye contact to tell that Quinn's hands were on the bench between them. And there was not much room. Quinn's hands were very close to Rachel Berry's crotch.

Quinn noticed. But if she moved now, it'd be like admitting that something was wrong. She busied herself taking in other nuances of Rachel's face, while trying to stay focused on her eyes. Distraction was key, even if she couldn't look directly at anything else. The bangs were actually a really good look on her. And... wait, now their actual legs were touching? How was this possible? They weren't even moving. Were they? Rachel did seem awfully close, like they were practically breathing the same air.

Rachel was pretty sure there was no way Quinn didn't feel the heat that was radiating from her center. Fuck. That is nothing short of embarrassing. She swallowed hard. Quinn's eyes were actually very pretty. They were greenish, with lots of other colors going on in there. She was quickly getting sucked into them. She leaned forward a little bit more, just to see better.

So... Rachel was really, really, very, very close to her. Which, was not how they'd started out. At all. Quinn blinked, because it was much harder to keep Rachel in focus, at this point. She could even feel the other girl's breath, because their mouths were... so... very... close... Right about then was when Quinn Fabray became an insane person and brushed her lips against Rachel Berry's.

It was also the same time Rachel Berry went insane and leaned into it. Wanting more of Quinn's lips, she got so close, Quinn's hands were pushing her skirt up a little. But Rachel didn't even notice that. She just noticed Quinn's lips. On hers. They were soft. And she tasted not like cherry or some other flavor, but like honey. Quinn must use Burt's Bees.

Rachel tasted like vanilla, but it wasn't strong. Some girls slopped on thick layers of lip gloss, but this just seemed like an accent swipe, to casually highlight her lips. Not that Quinn had ever risked sneaking a glance at Rachel's lips. Certainly not passing her in the halls or in line at the cafeteria. She realized her hands were in a very awkward position, but she was worried if she moved them, it might break the moment, so she just made a subconscious effort to keep the pressed against the bench. Meanwhile, her mouth was busy betraying every single time Quinn claimed she couldn't stand the brunette.

Finding some bravado, Rachel took a chance and swept her tongue over Quinn's lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. Her fingers were digging into her own tan thighs because she really really wanted to touch Quinn right now, but she was scared if she touched the blonde with anything but her lips Quinn would realize what was happening and freak out. And somewhere in the back of her head she wondered if she should be doing this at ALL because of Finn. But this little kissing was electrifying her in a way that Finn Hudson never had. And how do you give that up? You don't.

There was a dilemma at hand, literally. Quinn's fingers were currently no more than an inch away from... Rachel. And, while, part of her was very curious she to leave them where they were and let things play out, that was kind of a risky move. So, instead, as she parted her lips to grant the brunette's tongue entrance to her mouth, the blonde quickly lifted her hands and rested them on top of Rachel's legs. Which meant, now, her fingers were overlapping the other girl's.

Rachel was so distracted by her tongue being in Quinn's mouth, she didn't notice the hands over hers for a few moments. Once she realized they were there, she moved her fingers so they were linked with Quinn's, effectively keeping Quinn's hands on her bare thighs. Her tongue swept Quinn's mouth, teasing her tongue.

This whole time, Quinn had made an effort not to make any noise, again, not wanting to shake them out of whatever this moment was. But when Rachel's tongue moved against hers, a soft whimper rose from the back of her throat. She knew there was no hiding it, anymore, the fact that she had feelings or whatever, for Rachel. Even if she could rally up some excuse based around this stupid project, the blonde couldn't deny it to herself. Not after kissing Rachel and feeling like this, like all other kissing attempt were futile and the other person was just doing it wrong, because it never made Quinn feel anything, especially not all the way down to her toes, like she did right now.

The noise that Quinn made was all the encouragement Rachel needed to take this to the next level. She pulled one hand out of Quinn's and slipped it behind her neck, cursing that fucking pony tail. She intensified the kiss and shifted even closer. Rachel hooked her thighs over Quinn's so her body was now only inches away from Quinn's. She didn't know what would happen when they stopped kissing, but Rachel was trying to make her own intentions and hopes clear.

There were about a dozen relevant Celibacy Club rhymes that rolled through Quinn's mind, but she didn't care about a single one of them. Her hands slid up off of Rachel's legs to her hips, then around to her lower back. Despite her position as club president, Quinn certainly wasn't new to making out, especially with girls. There were summers at cheer camp, weekend leadership retreats, sleepovers with Santana and Brittany. And, it wasn't like she was having sex or anything. Really, technically, except for that time when she got knocked up, she was basically a virgin. Because waiting was the right thing to do. Of course, what do you do when the person you've been waiting for suddenly expresses interest?

Nearly eighteen years of vocal training gave Rachel amazing breath control, but even she needed some air now. She broke the kiss, gasping softly for air. Her thumb was stroking the back of Quinn's neck and she rested her forehead against the blonde's. She didn't move away and she really didn't know what to say. The only thing she really did know was she had to break up with Finn. Today.

Quinn had plenty of athletic stamina, but she was glad when the Rachel pulled back. Well, not glad, but appreciative of things like oxygen. She held on tightly to the girl in front of her, not wanting to lose contact. For probably the first time, ever, she wished Rachel would actually say something. Also, she realized that it had been a very long two minutes.

"Is that why you don't talk to me?" Rachel's voice was soft, her thumb still stroking the back of Quinn's neck.

Quinn shook her head, ever so slightly "No, that's why I avoid you. I don't talk to you so that I don't say something stupid."

"Two years." Rachel mumbled. "I have wanted you. This. For two years. Is that stupid enough?"

That made everything better and worse all at the same time. "I've got you beat, Berry. Eighth grade talent show. You did that song from RENT. The next day, I told everyone you lip synced, but that was only because I had a dream about kissing you that night and it freaked me out."

"Are you ready now?" Rachel asked softly. "Cause if you are, I'll leave _him_ today."

"Wouldn't it be entirely selfish of me to even suggest that?" Quinn's grip tightened a little on Rachel's back.

"You didn't. I did." Rachel kissed the tip of her nose. "Finn's a sweet guy and I don't want to hurt him. But I'm not giving this up. Honesty is better. For everyone."

"Are you saying you want to date me?" There was a hint of a smile on Quinn's lips. "If we're talking honesty, I should tell you that I'm still kind of a bitch and probably pretty mean, sometimes."

"Well, I'm still a self-absorbed, selfish bitch." Rachel replied. "Do you want to date me?"

"How can I resist that?" Quinn laughed. "But seriously? Yeah, I do. I'd like to try this out."

"Okay." Rachel pulled back enough to grab her phone. "Oh. Well. That explains that." She flushed. "Two hours and two minutes are not the same thing."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "What is wrong with you that you can't even work a timer?" She tugged Rachel back against her. "I'm kinda glad you screwed that one up, though."

"You didn't even have one." Rachel huffed, but let herself get pressed back against Quinn. "We still need to write a poem." She typed out a text to Finn. _Meet me after school today._

"Fine." She sighed as the other girl send the text message. "Um, Rachel?"

"Yeah?" Rachel looked at the blonde.

Quinn leaned her head forward a little. "I don't care what you say. This time, I was sitting here, first" Her hands were still firmly holding Rachel, basically on her lap, and she didn't seem to be making any effort to let go.

"Oh, I know." Rachel dropped her phone back onto the table. "And assignment isn't due till Monday." She cupped Quinn's face and kissed her again.

"Maybe," Quinn muttered between kisses, "we should get it done now. I have a feeling we might be busy later."

A low groan came out of Rachel. "Damn." She kept kissing her, though.

This was something she could certainly do all afternoon, kissing Rachel. Why in the hell had she waited so long for this to happen, again? Oh, right. She was a big chicken. Quinn Fabray, for all her ability and sass and overall HBIC-ness, was afraid that Rachel Berry would reject her. Only... she hadn't.

The bell rang, jarring them out of their makeout session.

Rachel sighed. "Dammit." She pulled back so they weren't touching anymore. "This afternoon. I'll be broken up with Finn." She stood and gathered up her books, lingering. "You should have done this two years ago, Q." She dropped a kiss on Quinn's forehead. "I would have said yes then, too." With a swish of hips, Rachel was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
She kept her word. Right after school, Rachel found Finn and in one of her best performances ever, cried and told him how she was gay and she cared about him but it just wasn't working out. Poor Finn didn't know what to do but hug her and rub her back. He told her he understood and kissed her tears away, then drove her home and let her go.

He went out with Puck that night and got drunk.

Rachel called Quinn.

"Hey." Quinn had answered on the first couple notes of the ringtone, something she rarely, if ever, did. Maybe when it was Brittany on a day when good gossip was supposed to be going around. But usually, she didn't like to appear desperate.

But this was Rachel. Calling her. After they'd spent most of at least half of second period with their lips locked. And, in another out or character move, Quinn had been anxiously waiting for the call all afternoon, checking and double checking the screen to make sure it hadn't just pushed through to voicemail or something.

As usual, in life, the call had come when she'd let herself get distracted by something else. She was on her bed, legs stretched out in front of her, re-reading _The Time Traveler's Wife._

"Hey." Rachel said, grinning. "Guess what." Rachel's voice was perky and upbeat.

"Um, you just saw Idina Menzel buying Doritos at the 7-11?"

"No. But that would be much better than this."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, Streisand, what is it?" The name calling came naturally, but it was purposefully not malicious.

"I'm a single lady now." Her voice held a lot of weight. "You can't argue with a girl figuring out she's gay."

"He... took it okay, then?" As much as Quinn wanted Rachel, she did feel bad about Finn getting shafted in this situation.

"I think he was confused. And hurt. But yeah. He took it okay. I don't know if we need to go to school holding hands or anything. Give it some time." Rachel said.

"Are you at least allowed to carry my books for me?" Quinn teased. "He'll probably be fine before the end of next week. It's a lot less to bounce back from than... other stuff." She didn't really want to rehash the baby drama.

"I'm sure he will. And honestly, I'd rather figure us out first. Before we, like, go public to the whole school. See if we can keep from killing each other."

"So... how do we figure us out? I have Cheerio's practice tomorrow morning and church on Sunday, but other than that I'm free. If you, you know, wanted to hang out."

"You have practice on a Saturday morning? That sucks. But yeah, we should hang out. I'm uh, suddenly very free minus my boyfriend."

"Six-thirty am, six days a week. Coach Sylvester would have practice on Sundays if she could. Fortunately, the Interfaith Council offered her a position on their board as long as she let her Cheerios go to church."

"Wow. That's super early. I mean. I get up that early to work out, but yeah. Wow." She paused. "So, when do you want to hang out?"

"You mean other than right now?" Quinn was half kidding. "We could get lunch tomorrow, then do something. Maybe a movie. Or... whatever."

"Do you want to hang out tonight? You can come over. Or, um, we can go someplace." Rachel sounded eager.

"Sure," Quinn replied, trying to sound casual, but not really succeeding. "Uh, I can come over now, if you want."

"Sure! You know where I live?" Rachel was pretty sure Quinn had never been over her house.

"Yeah. That one time you had Glee Club over for a party. And you got out all those board games. And Puck almost lit fire to the couch because he was playing with a lighter." It wasn't like the details of that single occasion where etched into her mind or anything. "I... remember where it is, because it's the same neighborhood as my old piano teacher."

"Oh. Right. I blocked that night out of my memory." She looked around her room. "Uh, come on over whenever then." She moved to her closet and started looking for something to wear.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." Quinn hung up and surveyed her current appearance.

When she came home, she'd immediately taken off her uniform and hung it up, same as every afternoon. Currently, she was just wearing sweats and a Celibacy Club food drive t-shirt. Definitely unacceptable. After a several minutes of digging through her clothes, she decided she was being silly. She was just going over to Rachel's house. They weren't going to prom or anything. The sweats were traded out for a pair of jeans and the t-shirt for a pink plaid button up shirt. She'd taken her hair down in the car on the way home. The ponytail always gave her a headache, so she let her hair loose as soon as possible, most days. A quick once over in the mirror told her she looked just fine.

She grabbed her keys and clambered down the stairs. Her mom was in the living room and her dad was playing poker at a friend's house.

"Mom, I'm going out. Be back later."

"How late?"

"I don't know."

"Is it a party?"

"No, I'm just going to Rachel's."

"Rachel... is she a Cheerio? Do I know her?"

"No, she's in Glee Club."

"Wasn't she the lead girl?"

"Yes, mom, the lead girl."

"Okay. Be careful. If you get drunk, call."

"I'm not... fine. Okay. Bye."

It was weird, her relationship with her mother. Sometimes, it was like she'd never even gotten pregnant, like it was just a bad dream. Once Quinn moved back home, it was never even really acknowledged that they'd kicked her out. No one brought it up, so no one talked about it. Kind of like everything always was in the Fabray house.

"Love you, Quinnie."

A sigh. "Love you, too, mom." Then she was out the door.

Rachel had settled on a a pair of jeans and a nice top. Nothing too fancy, but nice enough so she felt like she still looked hot. Her hair was straight today and she brushed out any knots. Her room was spotless like always and she spent the extra time taking down the pictures of her and Finn. She left up all the ones of her and the other Gleeks, moving the one of the whole group post Sectionals their sophomore year to her bedside table.

That was the only picture of Quinn in her room.

It took less than fifteen minutes for Quinn to get from her house to Rachel's. She rang the bell, and waited on the front porch, hand smoothing over her hair, making sure it wasn't weird from being up in the ponytail all day.

Rachel answered the door, a little breathless from running from her room. "Hey." She grabbed Quinn's hand and tugged her into her house, kissing her as soon as the door was shut.

The blonde was caught off guard by the sudden affection. She grabbed onto Rachel's upper arms to steady herself, then kissed back.

Rachel didn't know what was going on with herself. She wasn't normally so aggressive, ever. But she hadn't been able to concentrate all day on anything but kissing Quinn again. She broke the kiss after a moment and mumbled. "Sorry. Just. Uh. Excited."

"Trust me, I don't mind. Just... remember that on Monday. We're supposed to cool it with the public PDA, remember?" Quinn slid her hands down Rachel's arms and linked both sets of fingers. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Pink lips opened, then closed. "I-" She started to giggle. "I never got past thinking what I was going to wear to what we would do."

"Well, you look good, so at least that was a success." Quinn gently swung their arms from side to side. "I guess... the real question is, do you want to actually do something or do you just want to, like, make out." Once the question was out of her mouth, she glanced around. "And, oh my god, your dads aren't like, waiting just around the corner to meet me or something, are they?"

"My dads are in Columbus for the weekend. So, no." She bit her bottom lip. "Can we do a little of both?"

"Sure. You wanna, like, watch a movie?" That seemed like a good make out/hang out combo activity.

"Sure." Rachel paused. "Uh, we could in the living room. Or my bedroom. Kinda your call."

"Maybe we should start with the living room. Just... it's our first... non-date date or whatever." Quinn was actually kind of nervous about what could happen while she was alone with Rachel. Not that she didn't want stuff to happen. She did. But she didn't want to just jump into it.

Rachel nodded and led the way to the living room. "What are you in the mood for? We have more than just musicals, I can assure you," the brunette smirked.

Quinn trailed after her, taking a look around as they moved into the next room. Everything looked pretty much the same as she remembered. Pictures of Rachel through the years. Family photos. It evoked a warm feeling, being in the Berry house. It was obviously a place where love was obvious and expressed frequently. Unlike the Fabray house which was cold and formal.

She shrugged. "I don't care. I like comedies. Sometimes, something scary, but not gross."

"Okay. Funny." Rachel looked through the dvd tower. "How about... But I'm A Cheerleader?" the brunette looked at her. "Have you seen it? I think you will identify with the movie."

"Um. Funny story. Brittany showed it to us, me and Santana, at a sleepover. All she told us was that it was a cheerleading movie." Quinn blushed a little at the memory. It had been about a year ago and the blonde couldn't stop thinking about the love scenes from the movie for at least a month afterward. "It's good, though. I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

Rachel blinked. "OH!" She started to laugh. "She borrowed it, from me." Rachel paused. "Wait. Have you seen DEBS? Cause if not, that is what we are watching."

Quinn shook her head. "No. Haven't even heard of it."

Rachel grinned and put the movie in. "Want anything to eat? We can order a pizza. I forgot to eat dinner..."

"Actually, so did I. I kind of spent the afternoon waiting for someone to call." She gave Rachel an embarrassed smile.

"What kind of pizza do you like?" Rachel asked. She was looking forward to getting to know Quinn more.

"Veggie, usually," Quinn said. "Cheerios tend to stay away from the greasier meat products. We can do half and half or something if you're dying for pepperoni or whatever."

"Veggie is good." Rachel said and ordered the pizza. It was clear the pizza place knew her.

While Rachel placed the order, Quinn picked up the DVD case and looked it over. It was some kind of spy movie or something, with a bunch of girls. Probably some kind of Charlie's Angels ripoff. Whatever, that was cool. They were planning to make out, anyway, right?

Rachel moved back to the couch once she was done and settled in next to Quinn. "It'll be here in like, thirty." She picked up the remote. "Ready?"

"Yep." She slid her arm under Rachel's and clasped their hands together. It was strangely comfortable, already, the two of them. It was like they were meant to just fit together.

That made Rachel smile as they watched the opening. This movie was what made Rachel realize she was at least bi. She was a little nervous now that she thought about it. This movie made her... kinda hot. And Quinn seemed, a little nervous.

As the movie played, Quinn found it to be fun and... sexy. The problem was, she was so into what was happening, she didn't want to make out, because she might miss something. She could definitely relate to the lead character, Amy the Perfect Score, because that was how she felt in her life.

Rachel also got sucked in and kinda forgot to make out. About forty minutes in, the pizza came and Rachel paused it to pay and stuff. She just brought the box and some napkins into the living room so they could watch and eat.

Before Quinn knew it, the movie was over (and she'd eaten at least four pieces of pizza). It was really nothing at all like Charlie's Angels. "That was... really cute. And Lucy Diamond is kind of really hot." She shifted a sideways glance at Rachel to see her reaction.

Rachel's cheeks were pink and she smiled a little at Quinn. "Yeah, she really is. Uh. Are you okay? You kinda kept... holding you breath." Rachel looked a little worried. "Did it make you, like, uncomfortable?"

"I was?" Quinn didn't realize she'd been doing that. It was just that the sex scene was kind of really, really hot, even if it wasn't very graphic or anything. And she was trying not to, like, make a weird noise or something. "I guess I was just... really into the movie. But, I was definitely not uncomfortable." She squeezed Rachel's hand for emphasis.

"Good." Rachel hesitated. "So... I have kind of an awkward question. You're, like, still president of the Celibacy Club, right?"

 _Oh, boy._ "Yeah." Quinn was suddenly very interested in the texture of the couch cushion.

"So... does this mean..." Rachel swallowed. "I mean, it's okay. If you're not... okay with it." Rachel looked at the wall. "But, just so you know. I am. Okay."

"I..." There was a reason why Quinn went back to the Celibacy Club. Other than regaining her popularity, anyway. "I believe in it, you know. The whole waiting thing. Even though I screwed up, big time."

Rachel nodded slowly. "Yeah. I can respect that."

Quinn leaned a little so she was in Rachel's sight line. "I'm talking about waiting for the right person. Not, like, waiting until I'm married or something."

"Oh. Well... how do you know? If it's right?" Rachel chewed her lower lip.

"Um... I would guess when the person you've liked for years breaks up with their boyfriend to be with you... that's a good sign." Quinn scooted a little closer, facing Rachel. "I'm talking about you, silly. I mean, I... don't know that I'm ready, like, tonight. But I want it to be you."

Rachel turned deep red. "OH. Good. I mean. I think that's good. I want to, with you." She paused. "I have... you know that right?" She took a breath. "Is that okay?"

"I figured as much. I mean, not that you're a... I just know that Finn was really eager when we were together and you're **not** the president of the Celibacy Club, so..." Quinn didn't really want to think about Rachel and Finn doing it. He probably made ridiculous sex faces. She shrugged at Rachel's question. "I had Noah Puckerman's baby. Is that okay?"

"No." Rachel responded.

Quinn's forehead scrunched up. "Oh."

"Because it shouldn't have been Noah Puckerman one night while you were a little drunk and feeling bad. It should have been someone who cared about you. Someone you loved." Rachel rambled off.

"I... know." Quinn stared at the coffee table.

"So. I'm... sorry." Rachel reached out with her free hand and tilted her chin up. "I don't care about what you did in your past. I care about you right now."

Quinn gave her a soft smile. "I think... next week... I'm going to have to resign my position."

"Well. I can't see them getting too happy about you dating a girl sex or no sex." Rachel admitted.

"Oh, please," Quinn actually snorted. "How do you think half of them control their libido with the boys? They think it doesn't count."

Rachel looked sad at that. "Oh." she sighed. "That's sad. Still, there is a difference between messing around with your friend and dating a girl."

"And, I said _they_ think it doesn't count. You _definitely_ count." Quinn leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Plus, I was kind of using the club as another way to keep my distance. Which... I don't need, now."

That brought about a small smile on Rachel's lips. "Oh. Well. Good, then." Rachel tugged her in for another kiss, this one lasting longer. When she broke away from it, her eyes remained closed and she rested her forehead against Quinn's. "How does this feel so right after such little time, and I spent a year with Finn and it never felt like this?" The brunette whispered.

"I don't know. But it makes me me feel pretty good about it." Quinn tilted her head just enough to drop a light kiss on Rachel's lips. "Maybe it's because you're Rachel Berry and I'm Quinn Fabray, and we're both un-stoppable forces. Or maybe you're an un-stoppable force and I'm an immovable object. I'd like to think it's something super profound like that.

"Or I was just really a lot gayer than I thought." Rachel said with a grin. "So... we watched a movie. Can we make out now? I promise I won't try to get into your pants tonight. We can even stay on the couch."

"You're such a gentleman," Quinn replied. "And don't make fun of me for saying this, but hands have to stay above the waist." She sounded slightly embarrassed as she said it, like it was a rule she was really too old to follow.

"I think I can handle that." Rachel paused. "Not to sound like a boy but... shirt? Do I have to stay over it?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, like she was really considering her answer. "Well, are we officially dating, yet?"

"I don't know. Quinn, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I do. You wanna be mine?"

"Uhhh." Rachel paused like she had to think. "Yes. So, over or under the shirt?"

"Under," Quinn replied before kissing her again. "But you have to work up to it. You can't just, like, start there."

"Damn." Rachel said with a wink. "Anything else?"

"I think," Quinn kissed her, "we have everything covered," and again, "for now." Her hands came up to either side of Rachel's face, thumbs gently stroking her cheeks.

"Good. Keep me posted." Rachel leaned in and brushed her lips across her jawline.

Quinn's eyes were shut and one hand wandered to lightly tangle itself in Rachel's hair. "Is there... anything I should know. For you, I mean?"

"No, I'm pretty low key in terms of this stuff. I mean, I don't have a desire to stop you from doing much." Rachel flushed. "That sounded really slutty."

"Shh... my girlfriend's not slutty." Quinn brought her lips back to Rachel's, but didn't press them together. She just grazed her lips over the other girl's, then very lightly nipped at her bottom lip. Maybe she didn't know much about actual sex, but she did know about kissing and making out and whatever.

Rachel let out a soft whimper at that, moving a little closer. She rested her hand on Quinn's hip, letting the blonde set the pace.

The pace was slow and steady. The first night, Quinn had planned to stick to her under the shirt, over the bra standard, but after making out for a solid ninety minutes, she didn't really mind at all when Rachel's hand moved up over the bare skin of her breast. Other than that, though, there was no other progression.

Until Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

  
It was after school and they were at Quinn's house, up in her bedroom. Her parents were gone for the afternoon. They'd spent all their time together over the weekend at Rachel's, so it was only fair. Plus, she'd never had Rachel over before.

The room was red, with dark furniture. Everything was neatly put away and organized. There was a hanger on the back of the doorknob for Quinn's Cheerio uniform, which she currently still wore.

"So... this is my room." She moved to the mirror above the vanity and pulled her hair out of the ponytail. There was a sigh of relief as she shook the blonde locks out.

"It's... nice." Rachel said looking around. She tried to **not** to eye the bed. In order to distract herself, she moved to Quinn and ran her fingers through her curls. "I like it down so much more."

"Me too. I feel like it's stunting my brain capacity sometimes, you know?" Out of habit, she unzipped the uniform top and pulled it over her head, leaving her in a red lace bra that coordinated with the skirt. Changing out of her uniform was something she was never shy about.

Rachel was standing right next to her and her eyes went right to the bra. She'd felt Quinn up a few times by now, but she hadn't actually seen her without a shirt. And now Quinn was less then six inches from Rachel and had no shirt on and **god** that bra was hot especially with the skirt still on.

Rachel literally stopped breathing.

"Are you okay?" Quinn noticed that Rachel was suddenly very still, then realized why. "Oh. Sorry. It's... kind of habit." Her first instinct was to find a shirt and put it on, but the way Rachel was looking at her... made her really want to... let the brunette appreciate what she was looking at. After all, Quinn had worked hard to get her body back after the baby. Sure, it was two years ago, but maintenance was important. And really, this was no different than a bathing suit.

"I. Uh. You are like. Really, really hot. Really hot." Rachel couldn't take her eyes off the blonde. "You are just, like..." She bit her bottom lip, her eyes getting a little darker.

Being a high school cheerleader, Quinn was used to people ogling her, undressing her with their eyes. Normally, it just irritated her. But right now, it made her breathe funny. She took Rachel's hand and led her toward the bed. The blonde carefully sat on the edge, then looked up at her girlfriend. "Just... remember... nothing below the waist. Everything else is... definitely okay."

"Oh- uh. Okay." Rachel stammered out. She was suddenly a little nervous. She'd done this before. But not with Quinn. Not where it mattered. She trailed her fingers up Quinn's arms to her shoulders, then hooked her fingers in the bra straps. She kept her eyes on Quinn's so that she would know if she was crossing a line.

So far, with the make out sessions, things had been comfortable, not really any nervousness. Quinn figured it was because she knew what to expect, that Rachel wouldn't try to be too sneaky about anything. Right now, though, her heart was beating hard and fast. She nodded, just slightly, to Rachel, letting her know it was okay. Her own hands tugged at the brunette's shirt. "You too, though."

Rachel thought it would make it less awkward for Quinn if she went ahead and did just that. So she left the straps hanging off Quinn's shoulders and she pulled off her sweater, then slowly unbuttoned her blouse, letting them both fall to the floor. She was left in a black lacy bra. Years of dance and changing back stage in community theater left her unashamed of her body. She knew it was good. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, sliding it off and dropping it on top of her other clothes so she was left in nothing but her skirt. Her hands moved back to Quinn.

"You..." Quinn's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. She'd seen naked girls before (locker room, hello!), but the sight of Rachel in front of her made her light headed. Her eyes roamed over the taut toned stomach, then up over the span of tan skin to her breasts. "You're..." It was hard to form words because all she wanted to do was reach out and run her hands all over the brunette's smooth skin. "Gorgeous," was finally the word that came out.

Rachel smiled a little, unhooking Quinn's bra, letting it fall to the ground. "So are you." Her voice was soft. She tucked a blonde curl back and then let her hand trail down her chest, sliding over the swell of her breasts. "Perfect." Her short nail caught Quinn's nipple and she watched the blonde's face for her reaction.

Quinn's breath hitched at the sensation, her lip between her teeth (more out of anticipation than anything). Her eyes stayed on Rachel's as she slipped a hand up over the girl's stomach, fingertips lightly grazing until the made contact with the bottom of her breast. There was a moment of hesitation, then they continued up over the curve until she was cupping her hand around warm skin.

Rachel's breath hitched. They had done this before. The touching. But never like this. Rachel shifted so she could sit on the bed with Quinn, so she was no longer hovering over the blonde. Her fingers lightly traced the darker circle around her already erect nipple, still keeping her eyes on the blonde. Rachel was pretty sure this was the most intense thing she had ever done.  
  
It was just like first day, only without the fear that they might scare each other away. Quinn's thumb rubbed over the stiff pink bud on Rachel's breast. Her body turned so she was fully facing the brunette, maintaining eye contant. It was a difficult choice though... to either keep to the intensity or lean in and kiss Rachel.

Tan fingers caught the peak, and she rolled it carefully between her fingers. "Quinn?" Rachel's voice came out in a breath. "Can I....?" She broke eye contact to look down at her hand, then she leaned down and flicked her tongue over the other bud.

"Yes," Quinn breathed, both in response to the question and just a general agreement with what Rachel was doing. Her free hand found itself the back of the brunette's head, fingers weaved in her hair.

The brunette smiled a little at that, swirling her tongue around the peak. She flicked her tongue over the nipple rapidly, a soft humming sound in the back of Rachel's throat as she trilled over the bud.

The mouth and tongue were so very warm against her skin and the rapid movement was creating an icy hot sensation deep within her. "Oh, god." Quinn leaned back and settled on the bed, her hand keeping Rachel's head in position.

Rachel's pink tongue paused as her lips wrapped around the sensitive bud, and she sucked lightly.

Quinn's back arched as she pressed herself up against Rachel's mouth. This felt really good. Dangerously good. Like, if Rachel kept it up, Quinn might suddenly tear off all her clothes good. "Rachel," she whimpered.

The brunette applied a little pressure with her teeth, worrying the bud. She moaned a little against the skin, enjoying Quinn's taste. Her hand trailed up and down the blonde's side, lightly caressing her.

Quinn suddenly remembered that her hand was wrapped around Rachel's soft breast. Somehow, she'd forgotten (probably because Rachel kept doing **that** with her mouth) about it, but now her fingers gently groped and felt the weight of it. She rolled her thumb and forefinger around the nipple.

Rachel arched up at that, biting down a little harder. She soothed the sting with her tongue, then blew cool air on the wet skin. Her skirt was riding up high and she shifted so she was straddling Quinn's hips. It was more comfortable that way. Her tongue and mouth moved over to the other swell, swirling her tongue around.

The feeling of Rachel straddling her in a skirt generated all kind of warm feelings, both literally because the brunette's body was warm (so.very.warm) and because Quinn could feel warmth rushing between her own legs. Which... meant things were getting a little heavier than maybe she was ready for. "Rach," she groaned. She decided to be proactive and brought both hands to the girl's hips, then flipped their positions.

"Oh!" Rachel moaned out, shocked at her sudden position on her back. She looked up at Quinn and unconsciously licked her lips at the blonde. "Hi." She breathed.

Quinn gazed down at her. "Hi." She lowered her lips to Rachel's in a heated kiss, knees on either side of her hips, hands gliding along her arms.

Rachel moaned into the kiss one and tangling in blonde hair, the other resting on her hip.

The kiss deepened as it continued, then Quinn pulled her mouth down along Rachel's neck, over her collar bone to her breast, then lightly ghosted her lips around the nipple.

"Oh god..." Rachel whimpered out, arching her body up more. "Yes.."

The blonde ran her tongue in a circle around the bud, then dragged it up and over. Rachel tasted like, well, Rachel. Kind of the same as kissing, only without the vanilla lip gloss flavor.

Rachel's breath was coming out in pants and her thighs slowly started to rub together in order to relieve some of the tension there. "Quinn..."

Lips wrapped around the nipple, Quinn offered a, "Hmmm?", the sound reverberating against Rachel's skin.

"That... is... amazing." Rachel whimpered out. Positive reinforcement.

Quinn gently pulled at the peak with her teeth, tongue flicking over the tip of it. One hand moved to cup the other breast, fingers mirroring what her mouth was doing. She wanted to see what other sounds she could get out of Rachel right now.

"Quiiiiiiinn." Rachel moaned out, tightening her hand in the blonde's hair.

The sound of her name, sounding like that, on Rachel's lips, sent a rush through her. She was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that she was straddling the brunette's waist and strongly resisting the urge to press down against her.

Rachel was pretty sure she was soaked through her panties and her breath was coming out in short pants. "Quinn. I- you can't. I can't. I'm not going to be able to stop myself and you're really close right now and I'm in a skirt." Honestly, Rachel had no idea she was this strong before.

With a sigh, Quinn slid off to the side, snuggling up against Rachel. "Sorry." Her own breathing was ragged and she realized she was now cleching her thighs together, because she'd gotten really worked up. "That was... I'd never... I didn't know it could get that intense that quickly."

"It was just hard. To control my reactions." Rachel said softly, pulling Quinn tight against her. "And I am really trying to not push."

"I know. And I'm trying hard not to drive you totally out of your mind." Quinn pressed a kiss against Rachel's neck. "I'm just a little nervous, I think."

By Thursday, a lot of the nerves had apparently dissipated. The situation was very similar to Monday afternoon, they were just at Rachel's house instead. Shirts and bras were on the floor or hanging of the edge of the bed. They were in the middle of a very heated kiss when Quinn pulled back and said, "Just... nothing--"

"Below the waist, I know."

Quinn shook her head, "I was going to say, nothing _under the clothes_ below the waist." Her leg shifted so it was between Rachel's thighs.

Rachel was so heated up and so frustrated after **six days** of this over the waist stuff, the diva felt like she might explode. As soon as Quinn's thigh was between her legs, the brunette rocked down in it, whimpering softly. Her panties were damp and Quinn's thigh was bare and Rachel was too worked up to care.

The blonde's own center was just above Rachel's bare thigh. When the brunette pressed against her leg, Quinn groaned. She could feel the girl's warm wet heat against her skin. "Damn, Rachel." Her leg shifted, generating more friction.

"You... did this to me." Rachel moaned out, rocking more. She felt the heat and pressed her own thigh against Quinn, mirroring what the blonde was doing to her. "Is this... okay?" She panted out.

Quinn bit her lip and whimpered. "Mmmhmm," she nodded. "It's very okay." Her lips mashed hard against Rachel's, tongue slipping into her mouth. Her kisses were aggressive and wanting. The length of her body rocked against the brunette's.

A low whimper sounded in the back of Rachel's throat as her hips moved harder against Quinn's firm thigh. She felt a familiar build up in her stomach and breaking the kiss with a gasp she stilled her hips, trying to get herself under control.

"You okay?" Quinn breathed, forehead pressed against Rachel's. Her own hips rocked involuntarily against the tan thigh and she let out a whine at the contact.

"Y-yes. I just. I was. I needed a moment. So I didn't." Rachel was a little embarrassed to tell her forty-five seconds of grinding against her thigh could make her come. And normally it did not. But then again, it'd been a long six days and they'd already been at it today for a while.

"I... it's okay... if you do, you know." Quinn's eyes were dark as she gazed at Rachel. "I mean, I'm really worked up, too." Her breath was heavy. "Unless... that's not okay."

"No! It's okay. It is really okay. I just." Rachel's cheeks flushed. "It was kinda quick. I didn't want to have to think of the mail or anything." The brunette commented, not remembering that Quinn might get that comment.

Quinn stopped everything she was doing and looked at Rachel. After a moment, she just started to laugh. Then she worried that Rachel would thing she was laughing at **her**. Which she definitely wasn't. "Oh my god. I can't believe I'd forgotten about that."

When Rachel realized what she was laughing at, she grinned. "It took three months before he got over that." She kissed the corner of Quinn's mouth. "Now, focus." She shifted her thigh so it pressed into Quinn.

"Right, focus," Quinn panted. Her own leg resumed its friction against Rachel. She tugged the brunette's bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue over it.

A soft gasp escaped Rachel's lips and she rocked her hips up against Quinn. Her own thigh was getting damp from the cheerleader and that was only turning her on more. Rachel's hands slid down and cupped her ass, tentatively, seeing if it was okay.

In the past, Quinn's natural reaction would have been to grab the offending hand and move it to a more neutral location, but she didn't consider the grab to be offensive, so she left it where it was. Her mouth slid back to Rachel's ear, teeth nipping the lobe. She could feel that the brunette was soaked through her panties and was pretty sure she was in the exact same situation as she ground down against her leg.

Rachel used her hands to help angle the blonde on her leg better, giving herself more room to grind her thigh into the blonde. Her own hips were rolling and even with the break, she wasn't sure how long she would last right now. "You... feel... amazing..." Rachel panted out.

Quinn would have liked to reciprocate with a reply, but she suddenly felt the familiar tightening low in her stomach. She'd, you know, gotten off before. Even though she'd returned to Celibacy Club (until this week), she wasn't, like, a nun. But it wasn't a regular habit. And it had never been like this, with the anticipation, with Rachel panting and moaning beneath her, the feeling of the brunette's warm wetness against her skin, everything added up to something bigger. "Rach..."

Rachel was letting out soft mewing noises as she ground herself into Quinn's thigh. "Y-yeah?" She panted out, trying to focus on if Quinn needed her to do something, or not.

"I..." Quinn whined and then her body shook. "Ohgod." Her hips bucked erratically against Rachel. She felt the sensation of her release rushing straight for the throbbing between her own legs. Face pressed into the brunette's neck, she whimpered as she came.

As soon as Rachel felt Quinn coming undone on top of her, she tumbled over, too. Her small body shuddered and she gasped the blonde's name into her ear. She clung tighter as she came with the blonde, giving off a low whimper.

Tightly gripping the other girl, Quinn kissed her, frantic, needy, thankful, body still quaking from the orgasm. She groaned into Rachel's mouth, as she felt the increased heat and dampness against the skin of her own leg.

The kiss was hot and wet and there was too much teeth and tongue as Rachel's body started to calm down from the orgasm. Her fingers squeezed into the blonde's ass for a moment before they moved back up to her lower back, stroking the skin here. She could feel where on her thigh the blonde had come and there was something so **hot** about that thought, she groaned a little.

Quinn broke the kiss to catch her breath. "I think... that was kind of awesome." She smiled, her mouth against Rachel's neck, then kissed the span of skin. Her fingers traced up and down the brunette's arm, just wanting to keep touching her.

"Kind of?" Rachel teased softly, giggling a little. She kissed the blonde's forehead and pulled her closer, so their skin was pressed against bare skin. "You are even hotter when you're doing that. I did not think that was possible."

"It's good to know I have secret levels of hotness." Quinn nuzzled Rachel's cheek, then her neck. "You're pretty hot yourself." She was quiet for a moment. "I think... maybe Saturday. No, definitely Saturday."

"Saturday what?" Rachel asked, too happy to really have any idea what Quinn was talking about.

"We'll have been dating for over a week. That's long enough to wait, right?" Quinn sat up just a little to see if Rachel picked up on what she was suggesting.

Click! "OH! Yes. A week is perfect." Rachel nodded eagerly.

"You're kind of perfect," Quinn said, softly.

That earned Quinn a soft kiss. "I've been trying to tell you that for years." Rachel joked, nuzzling her ear. "And you never listen."

"Maybe I was listening, but I just didn't want to inflate your ego any bigger that it already was," Quinn teased back.

"Jerk." Rachel laughed, pressing a kiss to her neck, then she whispered. "You're kinda perfect, too."


	4. Chapter 4

****  
The problem with planning something, like, you know, sex is that obstacles are bound to arise. Like, how Judy Fabray suddenly decided she wanted to take her daughter to lunch and then go shopping. Or how Finn called Rachel, crying and stuff for at least three hours, and Rachel couldn't very well hang up on him, or even switch over to the other line the few (seven) times Quinn called her.

Finally, eventually, the girls made contact and Quinn invited her girlfriend over, since her parents were gone overnight on a church couple's retreat. She didn't want to seem too cheesy or overeager, but she still wanted to be romantic about the whole thing. Her bedroom was lit by about a half dozen candles and she'd put together a low key playlist on her iPod (nothing like Barry White or anything, just soft stuff for atmosphere).

Her blonde hair was down around her shoulders and she was dressed more casual than anything. A pair of yoga pants sat low on her hips, the form fitting t-shirt just barely meeting the waistband of the pants. They'd agreed not to worry about dressing up sexy, since they'd just be taking their clothes off, anyway. This was one situation where Quinn was just as concerned about planning and details as Rachel normally was.

Rachel sat in the driveway for about ten minutes before she finally got out of her car and moved to the door. She was in a simple black skirt and a tank top, her hair down and curly around her back. She didn't even really have much make up on. She knocked on the Fabray's front door and waited. She was trying hard not to be nervous.

Quinn had seen Rachel drive up and had been waiting downstairs for her to finally knock. She was kind of worried that maybe the girl was having second thoughts, and also concerned that she'd left all those candles burning unattended and hoped they didn't start a fire while she was waiting.

She pulled the door open. "Hi," she said with a smile. "Come on in." Her eyes took in Rachel, dressed so simply and looking just, like Rachel. Quinn thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

Rachel moved into the house, taking the blonde in. She was even hotter when she was dressed like that. "Sorry, about today."

"For a second I got kind of, um, worried that you were having second thoughts." It had been a little nerve wracking that Rachel didn't answer her calls for a good chunk of the afternoon.

"Finn was crying. I couldn't really you know, put him on hold." Rachel bit her lower lip. "He's still my friend."

"I know. I wasn't saying you were like... whatever." Quinn shrugged and moved to head upstairs. "Come on."

Rachel followed, still feeling like she needed to defend herself. "I mean, you don't mind, right? That Finn and I are still close. Because he is one of my best friends."

"Yeah, I don't mind. Be friends. It's fine. Just... you knew why I was calling and stuff..." Quinn didn't want to fight, really. That would defeat the entire purpose of their plan. But, why was Rachel making a big deal out of this?

"I know. And I'm sorry." Rachel's voice was a little snappy, though. She moved into Quinn's room and wondered why they were fighting.

Quinn turned, hands on her hips. "I just thought maybe I ranked high enough on the Rachel Berry Priority List to warrant at least a, 'Hey hold on one sec, let me just tell this person to call back later' when you'd already been on the phone with him for _two hours_."

"He was CRYING." Rachel huffed. "About ME. What was I suppose to do? I'm not just going to ignore him while he was crying. Besides, you're the one who had to push it back in the first place, 'cause of shopping."

"It wasn't my fault! My mom suddenly decided that she wanted to spend time together. She rarely does that. And what was I supposed to say?" Quinn threw her hands in the air. "Sorry, Mom, can't stay long, I have a first-time sex date with my girlfriend?"

"Well, what was I suppose to say?! Sorry, Finn, but I need to click over to set up a time to hook up with the first girl to break your heart!" Rachel's voice was rising.

"Oh, so it's just a hook up, now?!" Quinn's voice rose to match Rachel's.

"That is NOT what I meant! You know that!" Rachel closed some of the distance between them.

"How am I supposed to know what you mean? I'm not a mind reader! If I was, I would have known not to put so much work into this plan for tonight, if we were just going to end up SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER!" Quinn was furious, her blood was boiling, and dammit, Rachel just pushed all her buttons. Though she wasn't really sure why, in this case. What a waste of a good night. Especially with Rachel looking so damn sexy in the candlelight.

"WELL." Rachel had literally no follow up. At all. Because Quinn looked amazing all flustered and her hair was glowing in the soft light. She looked like a pissed off angel. Rachel could appreciate the irony. So, instead of yelling anything else, she cupped Quinn's face and kissed her.

Quinn grabbed the front of Rachel's shirt when they made contact. She whimpered into the kiss, completely thrown and then suddenly unaware of anything other than Rachel's mouth on hers. Her feet took awkward steps toward the bed until they fell back onto it, the blonde pulling the brunette on top of her.

Rachel wasted no time in straddling her. All week, Quinn had made sure she was always on top, always in charge. Today, it was Rachel's turn. She kissed the blonde deeply, her tongue exploring eagerly.

The blonde's hands trailed down Rachel's tank top and slid under the bottom hem. Her fingers traced over her stomach then palms moved across her abs and the hands not-so-casually moved upward.

Rachel shivered at the touch, whimpering some. "Quinn..." She rocked her hips down against Quinn's, her skirt bunching up around her waist.

Fingers still deftly moving upward, Quinn realized Rachel wasn't even wearing a bra under her shirt. She smiled at the thought, still kissing the other girl. Her hands cupped both breasts, thumbs flicking over her nipples. She didn't want to rush this, but then, they could always start again if they finished quickly. All she wanted, right now, was to get naked with Rachel. Her hands moved back down to the bottom of the shirt and tugged it up.

Rachel broke the kiss in order to help get her shirt off. She looked down at Quinn. "Yours, too." She tugged at the blonde's shirt. "Please."

Quinn sat up just enough for Rachel to pull the shirt up and off. She reached behind her own back to unhook the bra, then cast it aside. Her eyes trailed down her girlfriend's torso, a sight she'd seen plenty of times over the week, but it still took her breath away. She slid her hand behind the brunette's neck and led her back down for another kiss.

A tan thigh slipped between Quinn's and pressed up into her. Rachel felt like she should take it slow, but they'd been taking it slow all week and Rachel was unsure she could go any slower.

There was a groan at the pressure from Rachel's leg against her. "Before we... start that... can we finish getting undressed?" She grabbed the brunette's hands and put them on top of the waistband to her pants. Earlier she'd thought ahead and made the job pretty easy for Rachel.

She wasn't wearing any underwear.

Rachel's fingers tightened on her hips for a moment, then she hooked her fingers in the material and tugged down. She went slowly, enjoying the reveal of skin. Also, Rachel had to wonder if the lack of underwear was common or just a special occasion. She got the pants off, the gave herself a moment to truly enjoy her girlfriend's body. "Wow." She whispered, dark eyes trailing up her tight body.

The way Rachel was looking at her made Quinn blush. She sat up and ran her fingers over the waistband of the brunette's skirt, found the zipper and pulled it down, sending the article of clothing to the floor. Her palms slid up either side of Rachel's hips, over the fabric of her panties, then fingers dipped under the top edge and dragged the underwear down.

Quinn bit her lip, taking in the sight of Rachel, just Rachel, in front of her. "Yeah, wow," she nodded.

Some time passed with both girls just looking at each other. Rachel had no idea if it was a minute or ten, but she didn't mind. She crawled over Quinn again, kissing her softly. The feeling of skin on skin, _all over_ , was almost too much for Rachel. Her legs slid against Quinn's and then between them. She pressed her (totally) bare thigh against Quinn (totally) bare center and (totally) moaned.

This.Was.Amazing. And they'd just started. Quinn couldn't seem to get enough of Rachel, on her, over her, touching her. The blonde's hands wandered and caressed her girlfriend, her own thigh sliding up against the other girl's center. Everything was warm, so warm, and Rachel was so wet (already). Quinn was sure she was, too.

Rachel whimpered when she felt the pressure against her center. On instinct, she rocked against the pale thigh, already making Quinn's leg wet. She whispered against Quinn's lips. "I'm going to remove my leg and use my hand now, okay?" She waited for confirmation before she went into action.

Quinn smiled, because Rachel's formality about the whole thing made her laugh, just a little. "Okay," she whispered back, then added, "I trust you." She tugged the brunette back in so they could resume kissing.

There was a fear inside of Rachel that she was going to scare Quinn off, which is why she was so nitpicky about asking first. Her hand slid between them and she cupped Quinn, letting herself just feel her heat and _fuck_ she was wet.

The feeling of Rachel actually touching her, without barriers, the fact that it was deliberate touching for the sake of touching, had Quinn dizzy with anticipation. This was actually _about_ something, which was why she believed what she did about waiting for the right person or whatever. She wanted it to be special, plain and simple. Her leg rubbed against slick smooth wetness and she suddenly wanted to touch the brunette. "Can I... touch you?"

"God, please do." Rachel mumbled against her lips. She slid a finger into the wet folds, stroking her, letting out a low moan. "Damn, Quinn." Her fingers was already soaked as it explored her. She took her time, memorizing how she felt, how her finger moved against her, what spots got the best reaction out of her girlfriend. Speaking of spots, there was a certain one Rachel was dying to explore. Carefully, with the pad of her finger, she made a few tight circles around her clit, then flicked her finger over the sensitive nub.

Quinn's own fingers dipped between Rachel's legs and slipped over warm, smooth wetness. There was already a sense of satisfaction on the last couple nights when she'd gotten Rachel off using her body. But this was much more intimate, actually feeling the brunette's physical response to her. Though, it was a little distracting, although very pleasant, to have her girlfriend touching her like _that_ , right _there_. She groaned as Rachel's finger moved around her clit. The blonde sought out the same spot with her fingers, gliding up to find it, then over and around it.

"Quinn..." Rachel moaned out into the blonde's ear. "I have been thinking about this all week." Her breathing was short and her hips were starting to rock against her fingers. She slid her fingers down and carefully teased her entrance. She pushed just a little of her fingers inside, then pulled it out, teasing again.

The blonde's breath hitched at the teasing touches. "M-me, too. Oh my god, Rachel, please..." She pressed her face against the brunette's neck, kissing when she wasn't too caught up in erratic breathing. There was a very good possibility that her head might explode before the night was over. Or that was what it felt like, anyway. Her own fingers traced up and down the slippery wetness at Rachel's center, not really focused on any specific action because all her other senses where occupied at the moment.

Slowly, carefully, and deliberatly Rachel's index finger pushed into her. Even though Rachel knew that Quinn had actually given birth before and was not technically a virgin, she knew that the blonde had only had sex the once. So, she wanted to be careful. Once the finger was all the way in, she started to move it, exploring, feeling how tight she was. The brunette let out a soft moan. "Fuck."

There was a gasp when Rachel entered her, then a low chuckle as she said, "Watch you mouth, Berry." God, this felt good. With Puck it had been... not bad, because he had actually been very sweet about it. But it was rushed and it kind of hurt at first and she was worried the whole time about what Finn might do if he found out. Her hips rocked upward and her free hand grabbed Rachel's side, fingers gripping her back.

Rachel started slow, moving her finger in and out. She nuzzled the blonde's neck, whispering. "If there is ever a time I'm allowed to swear, it's now." She kept her finger slow, finding a steady pace. She nuzzled her and whispered. "Is this okay? Let me know what you need."

"It's... hard to concentrate on touching you while you're doing that," Quinn whined. She was genuinely disappointed. Her fingers still trailed up and down Rachel's folds, but she couldn't seem to find the right angle to do much more. "I think... I want... need more than that. Inside," she breathed.

"Anything you want." Rachel mumbled, adding a second finger slowly. She moved her hand, going a little faster then she had been, pausing to twist her fingers, curling, feeling her. Rachel was pretty sure that **this** was what had been missing that whole year with Finn. Not getting to do this certain thing.

The hand between Rachel's legs was forgotten (Quinn subconsciously promised she'd get back to that, as soon as possible) and she grabbed onto the brunette's hip, not really considering that her fingers were soaking wet. Her body repeatedly rocked up against her girlfriend, trying to catch the rhythm of her hand. "Rach... oh my god..."

Fingers curled inside of her, exploring and pressing against her walls. She scissored her fingers, stretching out her girlfriend. She nibbled on the blonde's neck, mumbling. "You feel amazing." She pressed against that spot inside the blonde that Rachel had always wanted to find on another girl. Mostly this girl.

Quinn's eyes rolled back, her hands clung tightly to Rachel, her breath came out in fluctuating moans every time the brunette moved her fingers. The blonde was suddenly clinging to the edge, the feeling stronger than it ever was before. "FuckingshitohmygodRachel!" she cried out as she came, harder than she had all week... or even, well, ever.

Rachel whispered into her ear. "Watch your tongue, ma'am." She rode the orgasm out, then slowly pulled her fingers out of her.

Ragged breaths pushed their way out of Quinn's mouth, her face pressed tightly into Rachel's neck, hands struggling to keep her girlfriend close to her, even though she wasn't likely going anywhere. She barely registered what the brunette just said to her.

A soft kiss was pressed against Quinn's forehead and Rachel's voice was soft. "Are you okay?" She stroked the blonde's sides, a little worried.

There was another shaky exhale, then a nod. "Yeah. Yes. I... just... holy crap."

"Is that a good?" Rachel asked with a grin. So cocky.

Quinn let out a low laugh at the question. "Yes, conceited. Very good." She kissed Rachel's neck, then under her ear.

Rachel let out a soft moan. "You like me conceited."

"Yeah, I do. Something must be wrong with me." Quinn kissed the spot just under the ear one more time, then rolled Rachel over onto her back. "My turn." She kissed the brunette, starting slow, but quickly building to something more heated. Her energy was quickly returning and she was curious to see what new things she could learn about her girlfriend, right now.

That caused Rachel to moan a little louder, arching up. Her arms wrapped around the blonde and she tangled a hand in her hair. She was throbbing between her legs and couldn't really sit still.

Quinn's hand moved down to resume what she'd started earlier. "God, Rach, you're even wetter now than you were before." It just came out, she didn't think about it. She also didn't think about the light groan that came out of her when she said it. Her fingers easily slipped through the wetness, first up around the sensitive nub, then down to her entrance, where she circled her fingertips.

"Oh god." Rachel whimpered at the words that just came out of that perfect mouth. Quinn talking like that was so... fucking sexy. Her hips rocked some and she whimpered out. "Please." Rachel begged softly. She'd never begged before. Not with Finn, hell no. Rachel Berry did not beg. But she was, right now.

That single word out of Rachel's mouth gave Quinn a rush. Not a power rush, like it might have been years before in a different situation. Instead, it was knowing Rachel wanted her, that badly, and Quinn definitely planned to give the brunette... well, anything she asked for. One finger pushed past her entrance, slipping into her. The blonde gasped at the warmth and slickness, her lips nipping at her girfriend's jaw, then her hazel eyes sought out brown ones. She wanted to be able to read exactly what the smaller girl wanted her to do.

Dark brown eyes locked on hazel eyes and Rachel let out a moan. Her hips rolled into Quinn's hand and she whimpered. "Oh god, Quinn." Her hands clung to the blonde and she dug her nails into her back. She was fighting to control her breathing, panting softly into her skin. "More." She whispered, a pleading tone to her voice.

Quinn was already sure that one finger wouldn't be enough, so when the brunette asked for more, the blonde had a plan. She brought her lips down to Rachel's, brushing them together lightly, but not actually kissing her. Her finger pulled out and traced a teasing circle without pushing back in. Lightly, she traced her tongue along her girlfriend's bottom lip, then finally kissed her, with sincerity and intensity. At the same time, she slid two fingers into her, starting a new, firmer and faster rhythm.

It was more the fact that this was Quinn, Quinn's fingers inside of her, Quinn's tongue in her mouth, that made this one of the best experiences of Rachel's sexual life. She could have happily handled three fingers, she'd been having sex with a boy for a year now. A tall boy with big feet and big hands. But it didn't matter, because this right here was the hottest thing Rachel had ever done, ever. Her hips jerked and she matched the intensity of Quinn's kiss.

The kiss deepened and Quinn continued stroking in and out of Rachel, the pad of her thumb slipping up over her clit. She pulled her lips away from her girlfriend's mouth back toward her ear, tongue flicking over the lobe. "You are so fucking hot right now," she whispered, the profanity coming out as if it were a natural part of her vocabulary. Something about being there, warm bodies together, fingers deep inside, made Quinn want to say the dirtiest things.

Rachel was pretty sure her brain had gone completely fuzzy at those words. Where were Quinn Fabray and who was this girl in bed with her? Her head dropped to Quinn's shoulder and she whimpered out. "God, Quinn. Please keep doing _that_." She tilted her head to she could catch Quinn's eye. She wanted the blonde to understand her. "Talking like _that_ is so fucking hot."

"Like what?" she asked, but didn't wait for any kind of answer. "You want to hear about how I like fucking you? How I love the way you feel around my fingers?" Quinn figured Rachel could handle another, so she added a third finger on the next thrust. "So hot and so fucking wet... and I know it's because of me."

"Oh fuck, Quinn!" Rachel arched up, her eyes rolling back some. "God, yes, that. Like. That." Her hip movements were starting to get erratic and she was on the edge. "Close, Quinn. I am so fucking close." Which ended up being much more true than Rachel realized, because she came the moment those words were out of her mouth, arching up, calling out Quinn's name.

Quinn felt Rachel's release around her fingers, incredibly turned on by the fact that she could actually **feel** it happening. Her face was pressed against the brunette's neck, her fingers slowed but not stopped. She wanted to draw the moment out as long as possible. Suddenly, three words were out of her mouth, and she breathed them more than she actually said them. " _I love you_."

It wasn't that Rachel hadn't thought it already. She'd thought it, she'd hoped Quinn would said it. She'd felt it. But to actually hear those words leave the blonde's lips made her heart stop. She held the blonde tighter, her eyes shut from the intensity of the orgasm. She did the only thing she could do in that moment, she pressed her mouth against Quinn's ear and whispered. "I love you, too."

The cheerleader smiled against the skin of the singer's shoulder, then pressed a kiss there. Her own eyes were closed, her hand finally stilled and she just laid there, listening to the sound of Rachel's breathing, feeling her heartbeat against her chest.

"Wow." Rachel whispered, nuzzling her neck. "That was. Wow." She pressed a kiss to the blonde's neck.

"That was pretty, um... yeah." Quinn just snuggled more into Rachel. "So, that's what all the fuss is about? With, you know, sex and stuff? I think I might be kind of really good at it."

"And you called ME conceited." Rachel commented with a laugh. "That, was sex." She kissed her ear. "That was the big deal. And yes, you are pretty good at it."

Quinn traced her fingers over Rachel's stomach. "So, I have two questions for you."

"Okay." Rachel braced herself.

"The first one is..." Quinn's hand kept trailing over the brunette's body, fingertips gliding over skin, "You really love me?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes." Rachel turned her head to look at her. "I really love you."

"Good." It was impossible to stop the grin that spread across Quinn's face. "I really love you, too." She gently kissed Rachel, then pulled back. "You ready for the second question?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "I think so. Go." She bit her bottom lip, looking up at Quinn in anticipation. Her hair was fanned out around her head, mussed and thoroughly sexed.

Quinn's hand moved down the brunette's body. A small smile played on her lips. "Wanna do it again?"


	5. Chapter 5

****  
"I've created a monster." Rachel grinned, then went silent for a moment. "Quinn? I feel like I should tell you something. Before we get going on round two."

"Oh, sure." The hand stopped moving and rested on Rachel's stomach. "What's up?" Maybe it should have felt weird, being so casual while they were both naked, but Quinn was strangely comfortable lying there, talking with no clothes on.

Rachel put her hand over Quinn's, stroking the back of it. "I know you know about Finn. And since I know about Puck, I feel like you should know you are not the first... girl. I have been with. I mean, I've never done this much with one! But. Yeah."

"But... you were with Finn all that time... so, it was before that?" Quinn was suddenly very curious about this mystery sex girl. "You... um... okay." She wasn't mad, really, just caught off guard.

"Yes, before Finn. I wasn't a nun, you know." Rachel tried to lighten the mood. "Just because all of Glee didn't know about it didn't mean I didn't have a life pre-Finn Hudson."

"Yeah, I seem to recall your very non-nunliness at my Celibacy Club meeting." Quinn was now propped up on one elbow, looking at Rachel. "Who, um, was it? I mean, if I'm allowed to ask that." She hoped she was allowed. They'd just gone through all that confession of love stuff.

Rachel bit her bottom lip. When she brought it up, she figured she would have to have this conversation. "Tina."

"Seriously?" Quinn thought about it. "I can see that. I mean, I'm not picturing it... I just mean, that makes sense... that it could... you know what, I don't need to keep talking about it." She cleared her throat. "So, you two... had a thing."

"Yeah. She was upset about Artie and Finn was still hung up on you. It just kinda happened. We didn't date and we weren't in love or anything. We just made out a lot and well... stuff." Rachel explained.

"What, um... stuff?" Now Quinn was thinking about it. And it was obviously a long time ago that anything had happened. But she was Quinn Fabray and she was competitive by nature.

Oh god. She wanted details. "Uh, hands. Under clothes. We both wear a lot of skirts. It was... easy." Rachel looked up at her.

"So, you two never..." Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel's neck, then her collarbone, down between her breasts. "Did anything..." She scooted lower, her tongue grazing across the tanned skin of her girlfriend's stomach. "Like..." Her mouth ghosted over a hipbone, teeth lightly nipping. "This...?" A hand gently nudged the brunette's legs apart.

Rachel whimpered and she decided to be honest. "Once."

"Well, then..." Quinn positioned herself between Rachel's legs. "I guess I'll just have to do it twice." Although, technically the blonde had no practical experience with what she was about to do.

Long tan legs wrapped around Quinn, and Rachel reached down and took her hand, sitting up a little. "Quinn, already what we've done was more intense, more... everything, than it ever was with her. Okay?"

"Okay," Quinn gave her a soft smile. "I'm not really worried about it. But... I still really want to... you know. I mean, if you want me to." She suddenly realized that maybe she was jumping the gun or something.

"Oh, no god I really want you too. I just wanted to make sure you knew. But please, continue showing her up. Maybe it actually happened twice, you might have to go for three." Rachel rambled a little.

The blonde lowered her head between Rachel's thighs, taking in the scent of her girlfriend. If she'd been worried about what this experience might be like, she didn't care now. Her hands slid up the brunette's thighs, parting her folds, then Quinn dipped lower and dragged her tongue through the wet heat. She groaned at the sensation and the taste of her lover.

"Oh fuck." Rachel whimpered out. She was still so sensitive after what just happened with Quinn's fingers and now _this_. It was official, Quinn still hated her and was just trying to _kill her_ now.

Quinn slid up, tongue flat as it moved higher and worked across Rachel's clit. Hazel eyes glanced up, to gauge the reaction, wondering just what would work best. She flicked her tongue side to side, eyes still upward, watching Rachel's face.

This caused Rachel to gasp and arch up under Quinn's tongue. Her hand reached down and tangled into blonde hair, holding Quinn in place. Her lower lip was pulled between her teeth and she whimpered around it.

While Quinn hadn't really been sexually active outside of the necessary times when she had to handle things herself, she'd heard things. Like that thing Brittany said about spelling out the alphabet and how it drove Santana crazy, and at the time, Quinn just rolled her eyes and requested that the sex talk be kept to a minimum. But, right now, it seemed like something worth trying out.

Rachel was squirming and whimpering below her girlfriend. "Quinn..." She moaned out. "Fuck. Please." She wasn't really sure what she was begging for, but she was not even shy about it.

Tongue still working through the remainder of the letters, Quinn brought her hand down, then pushed two fingers into Rachel. It seemed like the brunette wanted more, so the blonde was definitely willing to give it to her.

"Quinn!" Rachel cried out, arching up hard. "Oh fuck." Her hips started to roll in rhythm with her fingers, her fingers tightening in blonde hair. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

Quinn's lips wrapped around the sensitive nub, the alphabet abandoned and replaced with the tip of her tongue rapid working in all directions. Her fingers thrust in and out, curving just enough to find that spot she'd read about that one time (okay, a few times) in Cosmo.

It was probably cliche, but as soon as Quinn's finger tips pressed into that _spot_ inside of her, Rachel Berry swore she saw stars as everything exploded around her.

Again, Quinn marveled at the feeling of Rachel's release around her fingers. Something about knowing she'd done that, that she'd made Rachel Berry come, gave her a huge sense of satisfaction. It also made her wet as hell. She slowed her movements down, then stopped, once the brunette stopped quaking. "You okay, up there?" she asked, pressing a kiss to her thigh and wiping her hand on the sheets. Her other hand swiped over her mouth, then she climbed back up so she was face to face with her girlfriend.

If anything, Rachel was quick to recover. Which is how Quinn found herself pinned onto her back with Rachel hovering over her, her dark eyes nearly black as she looked down into Quinn's hazel ones. A devious grin curved up and red lips moved down to whisper in Quinn's ear. "How wet did you just get eating me out?"

Quinn's breath hitched, but she met Rachel's question with a smirk. "Why don't you find out for yourself, if you're so curious?"

"Hmm. Maybe I will." Rachel nipped at her neck, then slid down her body, dragging her tongue along, pausing for a moment to pay attention to her breasts. She moved further down, swirling her tongue around Quinn's bellybutton, mumbling. "I bet you would look hot with a bellybutton ring." Her tongue moved further down, stopping just before she hit Quinn's neatly trimmed curls.

Her hand moved over Rachel's head, fingers tangling in brunette hair. She wasn't sure what the other girl was waiting for, and now Quinn was anxious for her girlfriend to get started. "Rach...?" Her gaze was fixed on the girl positioned between her legs.

"Hmmm?" Rachel responded, turning to place a kiss on her thigh, nipping lightly at the pale skin there.

_She's taking her own damn sweet time_ , Quinn realized. This was obviously a punishment for all the times she'd tortured the girl during their early high school career. "Baby," she began, unaware she was even using a pet name, "please..."

Rachel looked up at her, pressing a kiss over her damp curls. "Yeah, baby?"

"Don't tease me..." Quinn whined. God, she wanted this, like, so much. "I need you." Her hand tightened in Rachel's hair.

"You have me." Rachel purred out. She pressed another firm kiss over the curls.

Quinn sat up a little and glared at her, though a smirkish smile showed on her lips. "Rachel Berry, I need your mouth on me, because if you don't start doing something, right now, I probably am going to die of anticipation."

"God, you're bossy." Rachel smirked, but she dipped her head back down and used her fingers to part Quinn's folds, taking a deep breath of her smell. "Fuck," she mumbled, slipping her tongue into dripping wet silky heat, licking the length of her.

"Oh my god." Quinn dropped back against the bed, eliciting a drawn out groan as Rachel's tongue moved against her. "That's..." she whimpered, "...better."

Rachel smiled into her, working her tongue through her folds. She got up to the sensitive nub, and using the tip of her tongue, starting writing _Property of Rachel Berry_.

One of Quinn's hands clapped over her face, as if she couldn't possibly believe what she was experiencing. Her hips rose up off the bed, trying to somehow get even closer to Rachel. A foot hooked behind the brunette's back, in some kind of haphazard attempt at leverage, but Quinn's brain wasn't really actively processing at that kind of level.

A soft, vibrating moan sounded in the back of Rachel's throat. She hooked her arms around Quinn's thighs, holding her still as she worked her over with her tongue. She slid her tongue down and pushed her tongue deep inside Quinn's center.

That was enough to make Quinn rock her hips even more erratically. "Shit, Rach..." One hand still in her girlfriend's hair, the other moving from her own face to clutch the bedsheets. She whined every time her body rocked against Rachel's mouth. "Please, oh fuck, oh god, Rachel..."

Now, Rachel had paid a LOT of attention when Brittany had talked about what her and Santana did in bed together, so she had a few ideas. She pushed more of her tongue inside the blonde, twisting it and curling it.

Quinn was close. Really close. If Rachel kept doing that, she wasn't going to last longer, at all. In the spirit of doing and saying things she hadn't done or said before, she looked down at her girlfriend. "Please, Rach, make me come."

That caused Rachel to moan, causing her tongue to vibrate as she curled it more inside of her begging girlfriend. Her fingers slipped in and pinched her clit at the same time.

She came hard, back arched, body tensing. Quinn could feel herself contracting around Rachel's tongue. "Fuck," she muttered, then grabbed the hand what was between her legs. There was suddenly to much stimulation and she was sure if Rachel touched her again, she might die. Though, it would be a happy, orgasmic death.

Rachel laced their fingers when Quinn grabbed her hand, slowing her tongue down, then pulling it out. She lapped up as much of Quinn as she could (she really fucking loved the way her girlfriend tasted) and pulled back a little, licking her lips, then kissed her inner thigh. She rested her chin on Quinn's hip, looking up her body. "You okay?"

Quinn nodded, weakly. Sure, she had endurance from Cheerios, but that... that was... kind of epic. "Come up here," she said, tugging on Rachel's hand.

Rachel moved up next to her girlfriend, pulling the blonde into her arms. "How was that?" She kissed her shoulder.

There was a mumble that sound a bit like, "Good, great, fantastic," as Quinn turned and buried her face against Rachel's chest. She snuggled against the brunette and sighed, content. "Can you stay over?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, I asked ahead of time. There's a bag of stuff in my trunk."

Quinn giggled. "What if I hadn't asked you?"

"Then I would have just gone to Tina's." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Jerk." Quinn grabbed at Rachel's side, tickling her.

"Hey!" Rachel cried out, giggling and shifting away. "I was kidding!"  
  
Knees on either side of the brunette's hips, Quinn now had Rachel's hands in hers and pinned them down on the bed. "Better be." She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

"Brittany is much more my type, anyway." Rachel mumbled into the kiss.

Quinn shook her head. "You're horrible."

"I mean, I love you?"

"That's better."

"And you look good naked?"

"Now you're just trying to flatter me."

"Is it working?"

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

 

 

_end._


End file.
